


Around You

by mmmdraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your whole world is made of whispers I can not hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this story are mine only in spirit and voice. Their "likenesses", names, categorizing features, favourite activities (other than the randiness I like to make them engage in), studies, teachers, friends, acquaintances, etc., etc., belong to J.K. Rowling and not me.

Your whole world is made of whispers that I can not hear. There is a wall between us through which no words may penetrate. And the only glass which I can lay hold to is shattered, like me. And you. And us. Though any of those three, of you, or me, or us, may be a myth, or an illusion, or something conjured into reality with nothing more than magic to hold it in place.

If I hadn't grown up with magic, I wouldn't know what the air around you tasted like. But I've never tasted it as strong and fresh as it likes to swirl around your small frame. You are a concentration of everything I've always wanted to lay claim to, so it doesn't matter that we aren't friends, though not truly enemies, and that you don't like boys and, really, neither do I. You're something special, and for the first time, I can't be the first to own that something special.

I don't know for certain that I should really like to own you. After all, when you own a person, they are your slave. You have to tell them what to do. There are times when words aren't needed, and I would break whatever spell we had cast over each other to believe that we could be something more than rival school chums. I want to cast a spell over you for all eternity that should never break, and I don't want it to have to be a form of Imperius, no matter how willing you are to do the things I ask of you.

I want to ask you to give me a try. Taste the magic around me and find if it's to your liking. Or do you not realize what you would taste of if you let anyone close enough to place their lips to your skin?

Magic has an odd taste, and it is an acquired one. In truth, it is a wizard's number one protection against being found out by Muggles. True Muggles find a stench in magic, and shun wizards because of that. However, when you have magic, you grow used to the scent and even begin to like it because you have acquired that taste. Dark Magic tastes slightly different from Light Magic. It is like the difference between a semi-sweet chocolate and a milk chocolate. One has redemption and tastes good because of it. The other tastes like sin and while it may confuse your tongue, it tastes all the better for it. Though your semi-sweet and milk chocolate world doesn't seem to realize it, you can mix the two and be all the better for it.

Though you don't realize it, Potter, you've got a serious mixing of the two. Not surprisingly, so do I. That is what gives me hope that if I get close enough, you'll realize that very fact and give me a try. There is a magic around us that can be very pleasant indeed. And I will indulge your whims if you'll indulge mine. I want to taste your skin. I want to inhale your magic.

And while we're at it, I want to be let in on the whispered secrets that I never quite manage to hear.


End file.
